The Cooper Frontier
by 4lex2316
Summary: After being attacked by an unknown vessel, the Enterprise ends up in the 21st century, specifically, 2013. When the Enterprise sends down scouts, Sheldon accidently makes contact with them... AU. T for safety. No obvious spoilers.
1. Suprises in Switzerland

**The Cooper Frontier Chapter 1: Surprises in Switzerland. **

**After being attacked by an unknown vessel, the Enterprise ends up in the 21****st**** century, specifically, 2013. When the Enterprise sends down scouts, Sheldon accidently makes contact with them... AU. T for safety. No obvious spoilers.**

**A/N Guess What! By the looks of it, this is the FIRST StarTrek: The Next Generation and Big Bang Theory Crossover! I hope someone actually finds this story, but if they do and you're reading it, please comment, good or critical, and ENJOY! **

**Don't worry guys, I am still working on the Sequel to Alternate Aliyah. But, I have a bit of writers block on it, so instead of just not writing anything until it goes, I am going to write this crossover. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory, or StarTrek: The Next Generation, nor do I own anything associated with any of the shows. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**For the purpose of this story, StarTrek: The Next Generation TV program never existed. **

**Location: Earth, 21****st**** Century, Sheldon's apartment.**

''You're going where!'' demanded Amy.

''I am going to see the large hadron collider in Switzerland'' replied Sheldon calmly.

''Why didn't you invite me'' Amy demanded.

''I only got one ticket, 1+1 doesn't equal 1'' said Sheldon patronisingly.

''Oh you know what?'' said Amy angrily, standing up.

''What?'' asked Sheldon.

Amy stormed out of the apartment, bang her feet loudly and slamming the door on her way out.

Everyone's eyes were now on Sheldon.

''What?'' repeated Sheldon, clearly confused.

''I give up'' said Leonard.

''Well, I suppose you haven't had any original research'' said Sheldon.

''I meant, never mind'' said Leonard, shaking his head.

''So Sheldon, when are you going?'' asked Howard.

''Tomorrow Morning'' replied Sheldon calmly.

''Tomorrow Morning'' repeated Penny, clearly shocked.

''Yes'' replied Sheldon patronisingly.

_Can I come? _Raj whispered in Howard's ear.

''How the hell should I know if you can go or not'' responded Howard angrily.

''Raj, what is 1+1?'' asked Sheldon, exasperated.

''Window'' said Howard, before Raj could whisper in his ear.

Everyone laughed, while Sheldon shock his head.

''That shows the education system these days'' said Sheldon sadly.

''Anyway, why are you going anyway?'' asked Penny.

''Professor Seabert gave me them'' said Sheldon matter-of-factly.

''What!'' shouted Leonard. Howard and Raj started choking, while Penny looked white-faced and sad.

''What?'' asked Sheldon, clearly confused.

''It's just, Professor Seabert doesn't like you Sheldon'' said Howard seriously.

''I disagree, he was most nice to me, in fact, he told me to enjoy the trip, and not come back for the month he booked me off on'' said Sheldon.

''Okay, now it makes more sense'' said Leonard, releasing what Seabert was doing.

''Oh good, I'm glad'' said Sheldon happily.

**Location: Orbit of Earth, 23****rd**** century, the Enterprise.**

''Captain Picard, I am detecting an unknown space vessel on an intercept course'' said Wolf.

''Time to intercept?'' asked Picard.

''3 minutes'' said Wolf.

''3 minutes'' repeated Riker.

''Our long-range sensors missed it, and our short-range sensor's have only just reported it'' said Wolf, clearly annoyed.

''Do we have any idea of there intertions?'' demanded Picard.

''They are charging weapons'' said Data.

''Raise shields'' said Picard.

''1 minute to intercept'' said Wolf.

''Hail them'' ordered Picard.

''No response'' said Wolf ''10 Seconds''.

The snip came into view. It looked like a mini deep-space-nine. It was shaped like a halo, with massive disruptor cannons and Phasers clearly visible.

A disruptor smashed into Deck 3, shaking the whole ship violently.

''Shields down to 75%'' barked Wolf.

Two Phasers smashed into Deck 13, doing considerable damage. The Enterprise fired 6 Phasers back, hitting the ship's port side. The unknown vessel fired 10 Phasers, hitting Deck1. The bridge shock violently, knocking over workstations and sending everyone of thier feet. Worf struggled up first, and proceeded to attack the vessel again. 5 Torpedoes smashed into the starboard side of the unknown vessel.

''The enemies shields are down to 95%'' said Worf.

''Ours?'' asked Picard, getting in his chair.

''Twenty'' said Worf sadly.

Another spread of enemy Phasers smashed into engineering, knocking out the warp core, and causing a leak. The Enterprise fired back, hitting the enemy's aft shielding.

''Engineering's been evacuated'' said Data.

Picard looked at the enemy through the view screen, desperation in his eyes. Yet another Phaser beam hit Engineering, knocking out impulse. The entire ship shook, as another enemy Phaser hit Deck 12.

''Shields down, weapons offline, Warp and Impulse down'' said Wolf sadly.

''We're dead in the water'' confirmed Riker.

Suddenly, the enemy ship glowed orange, and a beam of yellow light started moving slowly toward the Enterprise.

''Braise for impact'' ordered Picard, as the beam hits.

In a flash, the Enterprise disappears.

''What happened?'' asked Picard.

''We appear to have been fully repaired, shields are full, no damage at all to the Enterprise'' replies Wolf.

''No sign of the enemy ship sir'' said Data.

''Is that Earth?'' asked Riker, looking at the view screen.

''It's, we're, it's the 21st century Earth'' said Data, clearly confused.

''Impossible'' said Wolf.

''I'm afraid so, the scans clearly show this was what the planet looked like, in 2013'' said Data.

''It must off been the stream of light'' said Picard, standing up.

''Is there any way possible of getting home?'' demanded Riker.

''Currently, negative'' said Data.

''Have we been detected?'' asked Picard.

''Negative sir, but we may be if we don't leave soon'' warned Wolf, answering his question.

''Send down scouts, see if there is any connection to what's happened'' ordered Picard.

''May I suggest Switzerland?'' asked Data.

''Why, I thought America was the height of technology at this age?'' asked Picard.

''Yes, but the Large Hadron Collider is in Switzerland, which is a mecha was scientists everywhere'' said Data.

**Location: Switzerland**

Sheldon walked to the Hadron Collider, shivering. He hadn't expected it to be this cold. Before he entered, he saw a flash in the distance. _What the hell, should I, I will _he thought, as he walked toward the source.

Riker, Data and LaForge teleported to the ground, and got out their trikorders. Sheldon, meanwhile had decided to sit down on a bench. As the party of three officers walked around a corner, in a seemingly abandoned place, they came across Sheldon.

''Ssh!'' whispered Riker quietly. ''I'll talk to him, take cover'' continued Riker. The others hid, while Riker went up to Sheldon.

''Hello'' said Riker.

''Hey'' said Sheldon. ''Did you have anything to do with the blew flash of light down there?'' asked Sheldon, pointing to where they teleported down.

Riker shifted uneasily. _Have any more people seen it. _''Did anyone else see it?'' asked Riker.

''I don't think so, why?'' asked Sheldon.

''No reason'' said Riker.

''Oh, then why'd you ask?'' asked Sheldon.

''What's your name?'' asked Riker.

Sheldon smiled. ''Sheldon Lee Cooper'' he said happily.

Sheldon noticed the Trikorder in Riker pocket.

''What is that!'' demanded Sheldon, standing up.

''Nothing'' said Riker.

''Nothing, Nothing, that is not nothing!'' said Sheldon loudly. ''That is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life''.

''You aren't scared of it?'' asked Riker, surprised.

''I am a theoretical physicist'' said Sheldon. ''Technology doesn't frighten me''.

''You're a scientist?'' asked Riker.

''Yes'' said Sheldon calmly. ''Do you have any copies of that?'' asked Sheldon. ''I'll pay'' he continued.

''No, sorry, its a one of a kind'' said Riker.

''I understand, keep your invention to yourself'' agreed Sheldon.

''Now, I'm going to go investigate that blue light'' said Sheldon, getting up.

''Why'' said Riker. _He's smart, by the sounds of it. He may work it out _thought Riker.

''I have a month off, only one day need be used in the Hadron Collider'' said Sheldon. ''Plus, I like to investigate''.

Sheldon walked off. _Thank god we're not wearing uniform _thought Riker.

Sheldon suddenly froze, a penny dropping. _Flash of light. Future tech. Blending in. _

''Are you from the future?'' asked Sheldon.

Riker froze. ''Why'd you ask?'' he asked nervously.

''I know it sounds stupid, but, that flash was-''. Suddenly, a stunbeam hit Sheldon, knocking him out cold.

''Data, what the hell'' demanded Riker.

''Sir, he has an IQ that isn't far short of the Steven Hawking, we cant take any chances'' Data defended himself.

''Who's Steven Hawking?'' asked Riker.

''At this time, the smartest man'' said Data.

''He may have found out sir'' said Riker.

''I'll message Picard'' said Riker.

_Riker what is it._

_We have a situation here Captain._

_What's wrong Riker._

_Someone appeared to have found out about us, we had to stun him._

_How could he have found it._

_He noticed the flash of our teleporter, our equipment, and he has a very high IQ, so we couldn't take any chances._

_What do you recommend we do Riker._

_I don't know, I don't think we can leave him here._

_Teleport him up, we'll deal with it up there._

_Yes sir._

_Come up with him._

_Yes sir Riker out._

''We're going up with him'' said Riker.

''Yes sir'' said Data.

''4 to beam up'' said LaForge. They beamed up.

**Location: Sheldon and Leonard's Apartment.**

''Come on guy's, one more time'' said Leonard.

''Fine'' said Raj. ''One, two, three''.

They whistled for a minute and a half.

''It's a little thing but you really miss it'' said Leonard.

Penny walked in.

''Have you heard from Sheldon yet?'' asked Penny.

''No, why?'' asked Leonard.

''He said he'd call me an hour ago'' explained Penny.

Leonard froze. ''Why'd he call you?'' asked Leonard.

''He said he'd call me so he could make sure he explored everything in the hadron thingey'' said Penny.

''Large Hadron Collider'' corrected Howard.

Penny stared at him.

''Whatever, look, do you think something's happened to him?'' asked Penny.

''No, he's probably lost in there, or can't get connection'' said Howard.

''No, me and Penny went there once; there is connection'' said Leonard.

''He's OCD too, so he should have called'' said Penny.

''Let's go to see Amy, so if he called her?'' asked Leonard.

''Why not call her?'' asked Howard.

''Her phone's broken'' answered Penny.

''Ok lets go'' said Leonard, and he, Penny and Howard left, shutting the door on the way out. Raj sat there, on the ground. _They forgot me! _Thought Raj, getting up and leaving quietly. He ran to catch them up...

**A/N I know this first chapter had 2 quite funny (I hope) moments, but it isn't a 'Humour' fiction (It's Sci-Fi and mystery, if you haven't worked it out yet) .So guys, what do you think? Was the chapter too short or too long? Do you want the story to be as long as Alternate Aliyah, shorter, or longer? Please let me know.**

**(BTW, if you don't want to read Alternate Aliyah, it's 18,106 words).**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**The Cooper Frontier Chapter2: An Unexpected Visitor.**

**After being attacked by an unknown vessel, the Enterprise ends up in the 21****st**** century, specifically, 2013. When the Enterprise sends down scouts, Sheldon accidently makes contact with them... AU. T for safety. No obvious spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory, or StarTrek: The Next Generation, nor do I own anything associated with any of the shows. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**For the purpose of this story, StarTrek: The Next Generation TV program never existed. **

**A/N Sorry for the VERY long wait. The last few days I've been bogged down with massive assignments and haven't had that much time to write .I actually still haven't finished either of them but I didn't want to leave you with the feeling I'd given up on the story. Which I haven't. **

**Note the Category change. (Mystery to ****Friendship****). I did that because the story is sort of turning into a friendship between Data and Sheldon, so I think it's best to show that.**

**Location: Amy's apartment.**

''Guy's, what an, expected pleasure'' greeted Amy, letting the group in.

''Amy, have you heard from Sheldon recently?'' asked Penny.

''No, but I've blocked his number; so that might explain it'' said Amy.

The Bernadette came out of the bathroom. ''Hey guys, what's up'' she asked, sounding concerned.

''Sheldon's not answering his phone, and with him being OCD it could be a bad sign'' said Penny.

''Maybe he's just lost?'' suggested Bernadette.

''Maybe'' said Penny.

''Do you think we should call the police?'' asked Amy.

''Oh for god sake, let's just wait a bit; it could be he just wants to enjoy the Hadron collider'' protested Howard, clearly exasperated.

''Okay, maybe, wanna have Chinese here?'' asked Leonard.

Howard smiled. _Normally we have to have Tai tonight._

**Location: StarTrek: Enterprise Sick Bay.**

Sheldon Cooper woke up in Sick Bay, surprisingly alone. He got up, and wondered around. _Could it be, Could I be in the future _he asked himself. Because of this reason he didn't call anyone. _What the hell is going on, this isn't planned for today _he thought desperately. He was just a little bit scared. _Maybe I'm in a coma. _

**Location: Corridor, outside Sick Bay.**

''Dr. Crusher is ill?'' asked Data, surprised.

''I know'' said Picard sadly.

''Can I go to sick bay Captain?'' asked Data.

''Why?'' asked Picard.

''I want to see Sheldon'' said Data.

''Sheldon?'' asked Picard.

''That's his name'' said Data.

''Why do you want to see him?'' asked Picard.

''He seems to be a very smart human'' said Data.

''Okay, you can go in'' said Picard ''But be careful; He's never met a robot before''.

Data nodded, and went in.

**Location: StarTrek: Enterprise, Sick Bay.**

Data walked in the room. Sheldon was standing up, his back to Data, walking about the room.

Sheldon turned, and spotted Data. And froze.

''Hello'' greeted Sheldon cautiously.

''Hello'' greeted Data, and held out his hand.

Sheldon nervously took it.

''Are you an Android?'' asked Sheldon.

''Yes, my name is Data'' confirmed Data.

''I've always wanted to meet a real Android'' blurted out Sheldon.

''Why?'' asked Data.

''I guess it's because I want to be one'' answered Sheldon.

''Why?'' asked Data again.

''You can live forever if you're one, yet have your IQ preserved or increased'' replied Sheldon.

''I guess, although I've never been a human'' said Data.

They both sat down on the medical beds, in silence, considering what the other had said.

''I've always wanted to have emotions'' spoke up Data.

''Why?'' asked Sheldon, clearly surprised.

''I've always wanted to feel things'' said Data.

''Have you felt any before?'' asked Sheldon.

''Anger, and Pleasure'' said Data ''But I want to feel more''.

''Pleasure often comes with anger, at least in my experience'' said Sheldon.

''Why?'' asked Data curiously.

''I'm not entirely sure, I guess it's because when you angry, and you prove someone wrong, you feel happy that you have'' answered Sheldon.

''I have never thought of it that way before'' said Data.

''Neither have I until now'' said Sheldon.

**Location: Conference Room.**

''Do we have any information on how we got here?'' asked Picard.

''The weapon appered to use a raidiation we have never encountered before, it's properties seem to have sent us back to the past'' said LaForge.

''I thought we had encountered all types of radiation'' spoke up Riker.

''So did I until I found some in the Warp Core''.

''Warp Core?'' Riker asked LaForge.

''I don't know who it got in, but it did'' confirmed LaForge.

''Do we have any idea how the radiation sent us back?'' asked Picard.

''No, we appear to have met a dead end'' said LaForge sadly.

''Do you know where Data is?'' asked LaForge unexpectedly.

Suddenly, a familiar sound erupted in the conference room.

''He is entertaining Sheldon Cooper; the human you have up here'' said Q.

''Q, do you have anything to do with this'' demanded Picard.

''I saddened you think so low of me; I would never do something like this; at least not to you'' said Q.

''Fine; do you have any info on what radiation we have encountered?'' asked Riker.

''Yes'' said Q simply.

''Care to elaborate?'' asked Picard.

''It is called the Time radon'' said Q.

''Crude name'' said Picard doubtfully.

''I didn't name it'' said Q.

''Who did?'' asked Riker.

''Another Q, don't know who'' said Q ''It is a curious bit of radiation''.

''Why'd you say that?'' asked LaForge.

''It reacts with Water; and whatever it hits ends up in the exact year it came from'' said Q ''I'd imagine the vessel you encountered ended up here too'' the entity continued.

''If it's here we need to increase our defence'' said Worf.

''I agree'' said Picard.

''Oh please; you don't stand a chance against the Borg'' said Q.

''Borg!'' repeated Picard.

''Yes; Borg, they discovered it'' said Q matter-of-factly.

''Where'' demanded Riker.

''Somewhere in the Delta quadrent; look this is diverting me from my true purpose in coming here'' said Q.

''Which is'' demanded Picard.

''To hopefully send you back'' said Q.

''Really'' said Picard, surprised.

''You don't belong here'' said Q simply.

''Why haven't you done it already'' demanded Worf.

''Ah micro brain; I wanted to visit dear Sheldon first'' said Q.

''Why? Asked Picard, at the same time signalling to Worf that he shouldn't react to Q's insult.

''He is going to be the first person in space by accident'' laughed Q, and vanished.

''Worf and Riker, attempt to scan for the ship; Jordie see if you can extract some of this 'Time Radon' for experimenting'' ordered Picard.

''Where are you going?'' asked Riker curiously.

''Data wanted to see him; Q is probably about to see him; maybe I should pay a visit to Sheldon'' said Picard.

Riker nodded...

**Location: Sheldon's residence. **

''When is Sheldon due to get back?'' asked Penny.

''In a week, why?'' asked Leonrard.

''That long huh'' said Howard.

''Guys'' started Raj, putting down his glass or grasshopper. ''Aren't we forgetting something, Sheldon could be in trouble''.

''Relax, he probably just doesn't want to speak to us'' said Howard.

''If it were one of us he'd be worried'' said Raj.

''No he wouldn't'' protested Leonard.

''Okay, you got me there, but still-''

''Relax Raj, if he doesn't return then we can be worried about him'' said Penny, cutting of Raj.

''Fine'' Raj gave up. ''I just don't like it that one minute we're worried the next we're not''.

**Location: Enterprise, Sick Bay.**

''So where did you grow up?'' asked Data (to Sheldon). To two seemed to have almost become brilliant friends, without even reliasing it. The cautious way they originally were talking was gone, and they were now talking normally, even having banter.

''Texas, in the US'' said Sheldon.

''How was it?'' asked Data.

''Hell, preety much, it was all football this and football this'' answered Sheldon.

''What's football?'' asked Data curiously.

''Some sport that everyone's fascinated with'' said Sheldon.

Suddenly, a fimilar sound erupted in the sickbay – Q.

''Good lord – who are you?'' asked Sheldon, sitting up sharply.

''My name is Q, I am an entity'' said Q proubly.

''Not to mention imodest'' whispered Sheldon to Data.

''You're right there'' Data whispered back.

Q scowled.

''And you are'' Q demanded, even though he knew.

''I am Sheldon Cooper, a Theoretical Physicist'' said Sheldon.

''Well, hello Sheldon'' said Picard, entering the room, glaring at Q.

''Well, I really must be off'' said Q.

''Q!'' shouted Picard, but he disappeared with a familiar noise.

''Data, a word?'' asked Picard. Data nodded. Sheldon walked off, to give them privacy.

''How's he taking it?'' asked Picard.

''As well as he can, although I believe it may catch up with him'' Data whispered back.

Picard nodded. ''You seem to get along'' said Picard.

''Yes, but who could you tell?'' asked Data.

''You've been talking for an hour'' said Picard.

''We have many things in common'' said Data.

Picard nodded his approval. ''We may need his help'' said Picard.

''Why?'' asked Data.

''He's a Physicist; but he may know geography'' said Picard, lowering his voice again.

''Does this have anything to do with Q?'' asked Data.

''I'll read you in later; the point is we need to know where the water is these days, and the types of water, and because he's a physicist he may know the properties of water at this time'' answered Picard.

''Do you think it's changed'' said Data.

''It's possible'' said Picard, walking over to Sheldon.

''Do you think you could help us with something Sheldon'' asked Data.

''Aw, I doubt you need my help'' said Sheldon, clearly surprised.

''Things are much different in our time, are figures may be different'' explained Picard.

''Sure, what do you need'' said Sheldon.

''I need you to tell me where some water is on your planet'' said Picard.

''I'm don't know much about geography, but alright'' said Sheldon.

''We need to prepare in case Q doesn't come back'' said Picard to Data, who nodded.

''I'll send you the water readings when we have them'' said Picard, and turned to leave. On his way he whispered to Data: ''Stick with him; he seems to trust you'' said Picard. Data nodded.

_And I him _thought Data...


	3. Pacific

**The Cooper Frontier Chapter3: Pacific **

**After being attacked by an unknown vessel, the Enterprise ends up in the 21****st**** century, pacifically, 2013. When the Enterprise sends down scouts, Sheldon accidently makes contact with them... AU. T for safety. No obvious spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory, or StarTrek: The Next Generation, nor do I own anything associated with any of the shows. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Sorry about the incredibly long wait on this Fic. There are a couple of fight scenes in this and I wanted to make sure they were good. Tommorow more OneShots will be uploaded to my oneshots fic. More than one. Also, look out soon for an update to my NCIS Fic, To Kill For Peace.**

**BTW, have any of you seen the trailers for the new StarTrek Film: StarTrek Into Darkness. It looks so cool. Check it out. It comes out on May 17****th****. Too Long! Guess I'll have to satisfy myself with the trailers...**

**For the purpose of this story, StarTrek: The Next Generation TV program never existed. **

''So Sheldon, can you identify this substance for us?'' asked Picard.

''I think so'' said Sheldon nervously, and looked at the water.

After a few seconds he recognised it. ''That water is from Antartica'' said Sheldon.

''Really?'' asked Data ''I've never heard of it''.

''It's an enormous sheet of ice, its supposed to be melting substantially, I guess it does'' said Sheldon.

Suddenly, a familiar sound erupted.

''Q'' said Picard.

Sheldon sensed the anger in Picard. _Those 2 have history _thought Sheldon.

''This particle cannot be Time Radon then'' said Q.

''Why not?'' demanded Data.

''You arrived above the English Channel; no the Antarctica'' said Q.

''So what is it?'' demanded Picard.

''No idea, but I intend to find out'' answered Q.

''Why would you help us?'' demanded Picard.

''You don't belong here'' said Q angrily, and vanished.

''Better just sit tight and hope Q finds out what's going on'' said Picard.

''Why is he so pissed whenever we mention why he's helping us?'' asked Data bluntly.

''I wish I knew'' said Picard.

**Location: Bridge.**

''Data's entertaining Sheldon'' started Picard.

''Data's really taken to him, hasn't he?'' pondered Riker.

''They seem to get on very well'' agreed Picard.

''When Sheldon goes back home, Data will miss him'' suggested Riker.

''I suspect that Sheldon will feel the same way'' said Picard.

**Location: Engineering.**

A Dark Figure worked his way around the ship, looking for his target. Geordi. It slithered around the deck, seeking him out. He would have too; LaForge could see him.

Engineering was almost empty. Suddenly, three phaser beams hit the remaining personal, killing the all. Geordi turned in alarm, and saw it. A shadow. With a rifle. It fired on Geordi, who ducked desperately.

The console exploded. Geordi got out his gun, mandotray until the got home, and fired on the shadow with perfect accuracy. The shadow didn't even move, and the phaser fire bounced of him. Geordi dived back, just in time.

**Location: Bridge.**

''Sir, there has been phaser fire in engineering'' said Worf.

''Orgin?'' demanded Picard.

''Federation and unknown'' replied Worf.

''Get down there'' ordered Picard.

Worf nodded, and along with Riker, embarked in the elevator.

**Location: Engineering.**

An Phaser beam smashed into Geordi's arm, hitting him in his joint. He howled in pain, falling out of cover. Before the shadow could fire on him, Geordi fired again, hitting the shadow. This time, the shadow was affected, being knocked back a few feet and falling back on the floor. Geordi fired two more times, however missing narrowly both times.

Then, Riker and Geordi ran in, firing on the shadow once the saw it. The shadow did a back flip, dodging both beams narrowly, and then instantly got out a bow and arrow. Milliseconds later, the shadow fired on Riker, hitting him in the stomach.

Riker snarled in pain, and fired his phaser wildly as he fell, unsurprisingly missing by 6 feet. Before the shadow could fire on Worf, Geordi dived at the shadow, with the idea of knocking him down. However, he passed straight through him. Worf fired on the Shadow, missing him.

Geordi passed out from the pain, as the Shadow fired on Worf, missing him by inches. Worf snarled as he dragged Riker out of the line of fire, and then growled when it fired on Geordi, creating the same effect that it did to Riker.

Worf at this point, not knowing if the arrows were fatal on not, fired on the shadow once more, wildly but accurately. He hit the shadow in the same place twice, and then it was when shadow collapsed again. Worf realised what he needed to do and fired again. The shadow ducked, and fired again.

Worf was about to fire again, when two more shadow's appeared. They fired on Worf instantly, missing him by inches. Worf took cover, and retreated out of engineering, firing overhead. He hit one of the shadows, killing it.

Acting on instinct, fired on another shadow, killing it. The final shadow fired on Worf, as the Klingon fired on it. Both being hit on the same time, collapsing...

**Location: Bridge.**

''Captain, I'm not detecting any life signs in Engineering'' said an Ensign.

''Get a team down there'' said Captain, and he communicated with Data.

**Location: Data's Quarters.**

Data had been showing Sheldon some futuristic technology. If Sheldon was stuck there, Data might as well tell Sheldon about the future.

_Data, Engineering was taken out in an attack._

_How many attackers _

_Three, including Riker and Worf, as well as Geordi and 8 other crew members_

_Are any alive._

_Rikers awake, shoulder wound he;s on the bridge, while Worf and Geordi are in Coma's, in sick bay._

_I'll meet you in engineering._

''What's going on?'' asked Sheldon. _Something's very wrong _thought Sheldon.

''We've been attacked; I need you to stay here'' said Data.

''We're one of you're friends injured?'' asked a conserned Sheldon.

''Yes, I need to go'' said Data.

''I understand'' said Sheldon, and got out his phone.

''I must have an entertaining game on here'' explained Sheldon, looking at Data's confused expression.

Data nodded, and ran off.

**Location: Orbit Above Earth.**

A Borg Vessel entered the atmosphere, opening fire on the Enterprise. The Enterprise, with its shields down, took three hits to its deflector, one to Deck 1 and one to its port engine, knocking the all of.

**Location: USS Enterprise.**

In the bridge, the lights were all off, with emergency lights on only. Steam was pumping from the consoles, with almost everyone unconscious.

Luckily, Sick Bay had only been shaken slightly, and luckily no-one was un-hurt. After checking on Geordi, Riker and Beverly Crusher, Data's first instinct was to check on Sheldon. This surprised him. He barely knew the man, yet he cared for him greatly. Data walked slowly out of Sick Bay, attempting to find an elevator than would take him to his quarters. From a 'notice board' that had been installed nearly there months ago, he knew before he exited Sick Bay that Deck 1 was extremely damaged, hit with a direct shot from a Phaser. He didn't know what race it was. Yet.

**Location: Earth's Orbit**

The Borg Ship fired again, knocking out the engines with 3 direct hits. The Enterprise fell out of orbit, falling and falling and falling. As it entered the earth's atmosphere, on fire in hundreds on places and almost hidden entirely by black smoke, its engines fell off, flying off in two different directions.

The Enterprise hit the Pacific, it's fires been put out almost instantly. It sank to approximately 11000 feet hit the ground and crushing it as it went. By the time it finished falling, it had sunk to 13300 feet, deeper than even the Japanese Trench, causing several explosions and severe damage to Engineering.

And then, things got worse. The Enterprise had dug its own trench, causing the start of a Tsunami.

**Location: USS Enterprise.**

Everything was still; and quiet. No noises could be heard. Sheldon was in Data's room, unconscious and bleeding from an arm wound.

Data had made it to the door to his quarters, before the Enterprise was shot down, and was lying on the ground outside, with damage to his legs and right shoulder.

Data at once got up. He couldn't feel pain; anyway. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he attempted to wrench open the door; he had guessed correctly that the automatic door system wasn't operational. _I need to help Sheldon; it's not is help we're in this situation._

''Sheldon?'' called Data. No response.

Meanwhile, in Data's quarters, Sheldon heard a strangely familiar voice, and it woke him up. He got up with a start, wincing in pain. Data heard that noise.

''Sheldon; are you okay?'' asked Data.

''I'm bleeding'' said Sheldon nervously.

''Hang on a sec; I'm going to try and get the door down'' said Data.

''What happened?'' asked Sheldon curiously, getting up and walking over to Data's up-turned chair.

''I don't know; I was on my way to warn you about a likely attack to this Vessel, but I never got here'' answered Data.

''Do you know where we are'' said Sheldon.

''Look out of the windows; Geordi recommended I get curtains; I'm sure why I need them but I trust Geordi.

''Okay'' said Sheldon; getting up and walking the window. Moving the curtains to the left and right, he looked out at a not so glamorous view.

After contemplating what to say, Sheldon spoke: ''Well, we've either hit the Moon or are very deep below the surface of Earth'' he reported sadly.

''My guess is Earth'' said Data ''We fell for about a minute and a half even though we were falling at over 600 MPH''.

''Are you through the door?'' asked Sheldon.

''Almost'' said Data ''I didn't think to bring my Phaser; I wanted to make sure you were alright''.

''Really?'' asked Sheldon surprised.

''It wasn't your fault you were caught up in this'' explained Data simply.

''Is your friend okay?'' asked Sheldon; for once concerned whether his friend (or someone he considered a friend) was okay.

''He's okay'' answered Data.

''Once I get out of here, we should try to get to Sick Bay'' Sheldon put forward.

''I agree; I may not feel pain but I know you do and I'm guessing you have an injury too'' agreed Data.

''Arm Cut, I think it's fairly deep'' said Sheldon. ''Which is weird because I normally faint at the first sight of blood.

''Perhaps it's the adrenaline'' suggested Data.

''Perhaps'' repeated Sheldon calmly.

3 minutes later, Data smashed through the door to his room, doing damage to himself in the process.

Sheldon got up; seeing the bare circuitry that was displayed on his friend.

''We should get you fixed up too'' said Sheldon.

''I do not feel pain Sheldon'' Data reminded him.

''I know, but you don't want to damage your machinery'' said Sheldon.

''I agree'' said Data, signalling for Sheldon to come with him.

''Next stop Sick Bay'' said Sheldon, walking up to Data, who nodded.

**A/N I'm really struggling to think of another One-Shot for my OneShots story. If you have any ideas that come under the genre of Friendship please PM me and I'll try to concert them into a one-shot. ****.**


	4. And Then There Were Three

**The Cooper Frontier Chapter4: And Then There Were Three**

**After being attacked by an unknown vessel, the Enterprise ends up in the 21****st**** century, specifically, 2013. When the Enterprise sends down scouts, Sheldon accidently makes contact with them... AU. T for safety. No obvious spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory, or StarTrek: The Next Generation, nor do I own anything associated with any of the shows. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N This is NOT a death-fic. The chapter may go like a Death-Fic, but it's NOT! Warning: Lots and Lots if Major and Minor Character Death. **

**Location: Data's Quarters.**

Before Sheldon and Data left, Sheldon had an idea: ''Should we check the boards to see whether the path to Sick bay is clear?'' he asked.

Data nodded, and walked over to it. Within a few minutes, Data realised that Sheldon was right to look at it. It showed that both paths to SickBay had been crushed, and that the duo would have to cut under SickBay to get in. The results from the Bridge were more alarming. The Bridge had almost been completely destroyed by the impact, particularly the front. Data grimaced at that. _If I hadn't been with Sheldon; I'd be dead. _Sheldon and him would have to get to the Bridge fast if they were going to save the bridge crew.

''Data, we're going to have to go to the Bridge'' said Data.

''Why?'' asked Sheldon, confused.

''It was damaged in the crash'' explained Data.

''I understand'' said Sheldon.

''Really?'' asked Data. _Sheldon is coping with all of this very well._

''I'm slightly concerned that we are probably suck over 11,000 miles below the ocean and am trapped fast but other than that I'm fine'' said Sheldon, walking out to the elevator.

_That guy is going to have to let himself go _thought Data, and walked off to catch up with Sheldon.

The left engine from the U.S.S Enterprise hit the Indian Ocean, making enormous tidal waves and hitting the surface of the ocean.

13 minutes later, the right engine hit an uninhabited section north-east of Russia, causing massive earthquakes that swept through Russia. A hole with a circumference ½ a Kilometres formed in its wake, and a massive explosion a few seconds later doubled it.

**Location: The University, Earth, Cafeteria.**

''Hey, guys, did you hear about that meteor crash in Russia?'' asked Raj, sitting down at the table. 

''What meteor crash?'' asked Leonard.

''A meteor crashed into Russia; there's a 1km crater now'' answered Raj.

''There were 3 meteors'' said Howard amazed.

''Three'' repeated Raj.

''There was a massive on in the Pacific Ocean, and there was on in the Indian Ocean'' said Leonard.

''Indian Ocean, was there a Tsunami?'' demanded Raj.

''There were enormous Tidal Waves but they never formed a Tsunami or hit any country'' said Howard.

''Phew'' said Raj, visibly calming down.

''Hey, has anyone heard from Sheldon?'' asked Leonard.

''No'' replied Raj. Howard shook is head.

''Neither has Amy or Penny; and he was supposed to be back yesterday'' said Leonard.

''I never noticed'' said Howard guilty.

''Has Bernadette heard from him'' asked Leonard.

''No'' said Howard.

''His GPS is off'' continued Leonard.

''Do you think we should report it to the police?'' asked Raj.

''It wouldn't help; even if he is missing he went missing on foreign soil, so it's a low priority'' said Howard.

''Are you sure that's right Howard?'' asked Leonard.

''I think it is'' said Howard.

''Look, lets give it a week, and if we still haven't heard from him then we should report it'' said Raj.

''Fine'' said Leonard.

**Location: U.S.S Enterprise**

''How are we going to get to the Bridge; all the pathways have been sealed off?'' asked Sheldon.

''We should get to Transporter Room 2'' said Data.

''No, No, No I don't want to use a Transporter'' said Sheldon.

''Why?'' asked Data curiously.

''Because the old Sheldon would have to be destroyed in order to make a new Sheldon'' explained Sheldon.

''I get what you mean Sheldon; but if we don't get to the Bridge everyone there will die; if they aren't already dead'' said Data.

''Okay'' said Sheldon, albeit a little reluctantly.

''How will be get to the Transporter Room?'' asked Sheldon.

''We could do a sight to sight transport'' said Data.

''Why don't we sight to sight transport to the bridge?'' asked Sheldon.

''I want to make sure it's safe before we transport to the bridge'' said Data ''I'll teleport there than teleport you to the room, then to the bridge''.

**Location: Transporter Room 2.**

Data teleported to Transporter Room 2. Luckily it wasn't badly damaged. Data teleported Sheldon to Transporter Room. And that's when it all went to hell...

A shadow walked into the room as Sheldon arrived. Data pushed Sheldon out the way and over the console, and took dived the right. Too Late.

The Shadow aimed at Data, and fired. An arrow ripped through Data's arm, damaging it badly.

Sheldon saw a weapon under the console, he grabbed it. And fired.

A Phaser smashed through the middle of the shadow's head. And the shadow exploded. Flames ripped through the room. Sheldon, acting on instinct, grabbed Data, and pulled him toward the console. _I have to do this _thought Sheldon, and activated a sight to sight transport for Data – to sickbay. The Sheldon teleported himself, as flames ripped through the console.

Sheldon arrived just in time...

**Location: SickBay.**

SickBay was a mess. Beds were overturned, and there was equipment everywhere. Sheldon saw lots of people. Dead. He grimaced. _You can do this _thought Sheldon.

He walked past Data, who was slowly waking up, and checked the console. 3 Life signs.

''Three life signs'' repeated Sheldon sadly.

''What!'' demanded Data, getting up fast.

''It says there are only three life signs'' said Sheldon.

Data looked away, toward Geordi.

''Who's the third live sign?'' asked Data.

A familiar sound erupted in Sick Bay.

''Q'' stated Data.

''This was not my doing'' said Q ''I am very sad at what has happened''.

''Can this be reversed'' demanded Data.

''Yes'' said Q.

''How'' demanded Sheldon.

Q smiled. ''I can do it, if I have some pure water'' said Q.

''Pure Water'' repeated Data.

''Non-replicated, not chemically formed'' explained Q.

''So water that formed naturally?'' asked Data.

''Precisely'' said Q.

''How do we find that?'' asked Sheldon.

''We go to the clouds'' said Q.

''How?'' demanded Data.

Q clicked his fingers.

**Location: Clouds above Russia.**

Sheldon looked around, surprised.

''How the hell did we get here?'' demanded Sheldon.

''Me'' said Q simply.

''How are we walking?'' asked Data.

''Me'' repeated Q.

''Hang on; I want a bit more information that that'' said Data calmly.

''I refuse to explain so that information will have to do'' said Q.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and whispered to Data: ''Not very nice; is he''.

''I heard that; and actually I think I am'' cut in Q.

''How so?'' demanded Data.

''I'm helping you'' explained Q simply.

Data and Sheldon ran across the cloud, looking for water. Whiten minutes, they found some.

Q caught up in a few minutes, and prepared to fix it all.

To send the Enterprise back.

To bring everyone back.

''Stop'' shouted Data.

''What?!'' demanded Q.

''This is too simple'' said Data.

''Whatever do you mean?'' asked Q.

''Everything up until know has been complicated; not only is this not complicated; some things aren't adding up'' replied Data.

''Make your case'' said Q.

''How come everyone else died in chairs, or in beds, or even in protection, but I, in the middle of a corridor, survived, How did Sheldon survive while others in their quarters didn't, how come you care so much'' lectured Data.

''I was on the ship, Engineering'' said Q.

''Why?'' demanded Data.

''Every time I tried to leave I'd just reappear there; in the end I'd just gave up'' said Q.

''Exactly, so you should have been the only one to survive'' said Data.

''I see what you mean now'' said Q.

''Maybe we should just transport it back to the Enterprise'' said Data.

''I'll take it back first; for safety, then I'll come back in a few minutes to get you back'' said Q. And without giving the duo a chance to argue, he disappeared.

A few minutes later, Sheldon and Data appeared next t him.

''Don't do that again'' ordered Data.

''I'll try'' said Q arrogantly.

Suddenly, the whole ship started to rock. The ship flipped out of the crater, and started to move toward Africa at a fast pace.

Data and Sheldon were thrown on the floor. Q suddenly disappeared.

Data stood up quickly and looked at a monitor before being thrown back on the ground.

''Tsunami!'' shouted Data.

The Enterprise was flung up off the seabed, missing the top of the ocean by about 33ft. Suddenly; it flipped, increasing the waves massively. The front of the vessel smashed into the seabed, but the force of the waves caused it to flip over 3 times more, before being flung out the water. The Enterprise landed a few miles of the coast of South Africa, still moving very fast underwater, however slower. The Enterprise missed the coast of South Africa, as half the wave did. The wave slowed, and a few miles to the right of South Africa, it stopped, sinking freely to the bottom of the ocean.

Data and Sheldon got up; Sheldon sporting a few more bruises and a small cut to right ankle middle finger.

''We better get off the bottom of the Ocean soon'' stated Sheldon.

''I don't see that happening anytime soon'' said Data sadly.

''Hopefully soon'' said Q, walking over to the pair.

''Where the hell where you?'' demanded Sheldon.

''Engineering; there's a lot of dead bodies in there; its like a cemetery'' said Q.

''Hopefully we can bring those people back'' said Data.

''Hopefully'' said Q.

''Lets get to work'' said Data...

**Location: Leonards Apartment.**

''Check out the news!'' said Penny, as she walked into Leonard's apartment.

Leonard frowned, confused, but looked on the news.

_Earlier today half a raging Tsunami hit the coast of South Africa. The rest of it raged on for a few more miles before trailing off. One of the few meteors that crashed yesterday somehow got caught up in the Tsunami, luckily missing the country. With tens of thousands of dollar sin damage, is this the latest Tsunami to damage the world's economy ..._


	5. One Click

**The Cooper Frontier Chapter5: One Click **

**After being attacked by an unknown vessel, the Enterprise ends up in the 21****st**** century, specifically, 2013. When the Enterprise sends down scouts, Sheldon accidently makes contact with them... AU. T for safety. No obvious spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory, or StarTrek: The Next Generation, nor do I own anything associated with any of the shows. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

Leonard and the gang stared at the screen in pure shock.

''Wow, those Africans really got off lucky'' stated Leonard.

''I know, right'' said Penny.

''Just a few miles off...'' Raj trailed off.

''Anyone for 3-way-chess?'' asked Leonard.

''Wasn't that the game Sheldon invented?'' asked Penny.

''Yep'' confirmed Leonard.

''I'm in'' said Howard.

''Me two'' said Raj.

Leonard started to set the game up.

''Okay, I'll play too'' said Penny.

Everyone stared at her.

''What?'' asked Penny.

''3 person chess, you're the fourth, so...'' trailed of Leonard patronisingly.

Penny shook her head angrily. ''Alright Smart-ass's I'm outta here'' said Penny, and she turned tail and left.

''Heard from Sheldon yet?'' asked Raj.

''Nope'' said Leonard.

''Me neither'' said Howard, as he helped Leonard set up the Chess board.

''Sheldon did say you could use it right?'' asked Howard.

''No'' said Leonard guilty.

''It doesn't matter, he'll be fine with it'' said Raj.

They continued to set up the chess board, until they each met each other's gazes.

Then, in a mad scramble, they raced to back up their chess board again. Within a few minutes, they had it packed up and in the box.

''Halo?'' asked Leonard.

''Ye-re'' said Howard.

_**Location: 31**__**st**__** Century Beta Quadrant.**_

_16 Vessel's that resemble a small deep space nine decloaked in the Solar System, ready to make their final stand against the Federation. The U.S.S Washington fired on the flanking port vessel, knocking it shields out. 7 shadow vessels targeted the ship and destroyed in one volley. The U.S.S Crimson and he U.S.S Mariana fired on a shadow vessel, destroying it, then fired on the vessel to its right, knocking out the engines. The shadow ships fired on the U.S.S Enterprise K, smashing it's Port Engine and causing it the vent plasma. The Enterprise K then fired it's superior weapons, taking out 4 ships as it was fired on. It was eventually destroyed. The Mariana and Crimson took out the remaining shadow vessels, but the Mariana did take a disruptor to the bridge, destroying the front half on Decks 1-3._

_Suddenly an enormous sphere shaped black vessel uncloaked from above the orbit of Jupiter, and opened fire on the Mariana with a volley of disruptors, splitting it in half. The Crimson turned tail, and fired photon torpedoes on the enemy vessel, doing little damage. The vessel followed suit, and at the very moment the enterprise encountered the enemy ship, it fired its own weapon on itself, and transported to Earth, 23__rd__ Century, and there it fired its weapon again, sending the Enterprise to the 21__st__ Century, to keep it out the way. Then, it engaged its Transwarp drive, and left for the Delta Quadrant. _

**Location: U.S.S Enterprise (Bottom of the Indian Ocean).**

''What do we know about the shadows?'' asked Data, as him, Sheldon and Q paced Engineering.

No-One spoke. ''Okay, lets put it another way; Q, what do you know about the shadows?'' asked Data.

''Nothing'' said Q, clearly bored.

''Look, if we are going to find out how to restore the timeline and get the Enterprise's people back then we need to work out what we know about them'' Data defended himself.

''Look Android, we know nothing about these damn shadows'' said Q.

''He's got the right idea though, and its better than whatever you've come off with'' Sheldon defended Data.

''My idea, now, is to convert the water anyway, and see what happens'' said Q.

''Everything's too complicated for that'' said Data.

''No, it's simple, you were attacked by that race as revenge for something that happens in -'' said Q, losing his temper.

''What was that Q?'' demanded Sheldon.

''No-Nothing'' said Q, turning away.

''Q'' said Sheldon.

No Response from Q.

''Q'' said Data.

''Oh alright, there is a... battle that occurs between the Federation and a race called the shadows, basically the shadows final ship went back in time, and er...'' trailed of Q.

''You knew this whole time'' growled Sheldon, who for the first time since embarking on the ship, was angry.

''I couldn't say anything'' said Q.

''Actually, considering you just did, you could'' contradicted Sheldon.

Q gave him a cold glare. ''It matters now; you don't belong here, we'll have to rewrite time to get rid of you from here''.

''Get rid, I belong in this time'' said Sheldon ''No offence Data; but I eventually want to go home''.

''When I convert the water, everything will return to how it was, but 3 days earlier'' said Q.

''Why 3 days?'' asked Data.

''No idea'' said Q simply.

''So, are you going to convert the water'' said Data.

''Why so quick to leave?'' mocked Q.

''Q, if you told us this earlier, I wouldn't have to think all my crewmates where dead'' said Data.

''Fine'' said Q, and converted the water, to Time Radon.

''Now all I have to do is click'' said Q.

''It's that simple?'' asked Sheldon, clearly surprised.

''I'm a Q'' replied Q simply, and clicked...

**Epilogue:**

Sheldon never left for Switzerland; for some reason he was afraid of going. He never liked to talk of Switzerland either, for reasons he never knew.

The Federation encountered the shadows, but destroyed them before they could leave for the 23rd Century.

Q hadn't told them this; but really he altered time as well.

Data and Sheldon had sadly been denied a friendship that would have lasted forever, but then again, it was fun when it lasted...

**The End...**


End file.
